I love you
by AngieCarstairs
Summary: Cuando encuentras a esa persona que da un vuelco a tu vida, y puede incluso hacer que te pienses renunciar a tu inmortalidad. MAlec. Pésimo summary. Mejor lean, pls.


Buenas, buenas, buenas a todos. Aquí vuelvo con un MAlec. Lo escribí hace poco, lo tenía por ahí guardado y bueno, decidí subirlo. Espero que os guste. Lo cierto es que releí los libros y amo a esta pareja y sentí que necesitaba escribirles algo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí y los libros originales tampoco, pertenecen a la maravillosísima Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos, habría MAlec en cada capítulo. Para escribir la historia me ayudó un poco la canción I love you de Avril Lavigne, pero no tiene demasiado que ver.

Nada más que decir. Disfruten.~

* * *

I love you

Alec llevaba un par de días de muy mal humor, y a Magnus le molestaba increíblemente no saber la razón. Quería hacer que volviera a sonreír. Lo _necesitaba._ Y es que no sabía cómo, pero aquel nefilim de 18 años con graves problemas de autoestima tenía en sus manos al gran brujo de Brooklyn. Lo que parecía imposible se había hecho realidad: Magnus Bane se había enamorado. Pero esta vez, iba totalmente en serio.

Eran las dos de la mañana. Alec se había acostado un buen rato antes, pero el brujo se quedó levantado. Habiendo decidido renunciar a su inmortalidad, porque desde que se dio cuenta de que no podría soportar una vida eterna sin Alec, empezó a dedicar sus noches a descifrar el conjuro del Libro de lo Blanco. Pero ya estaba cansado. Cerró el libro, apagó la vela que había estado usando y se dirigió a la habitación. Intentó ser sigiloso, pero no le hizo falta. Alec estaba despierto. Pensó que se veía muy sexy con el pijama rojo oscuro lleno de purpurina de colores, pero él sabía que estaba aún más sexy sin el pijama, y sin ninguna otra prenda. Magnus se tumbó junto a él y le abrazó. Alec se dejó abrazar, y correspondió pegando su cuerpo al de su novio. Magnus le cogió el mentón y le levantó la cabeza, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, y las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas:

-Alec, cariño…Llevas unos días muy distante, estás más frío conmigo, ¿Hice… hice algo mal?

El nefilim suspiró, bajo la mirada para después devolverla a los ojos gatunos de Magnus.

-No, no hiciste nada mal.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-No… No es nada, estoy bien.

Esta vez fue el brujo el que suspiró y le acarició el pelo al más joven.

-Vamos Alec, es evidente que te pasa algo.

Alec volvió a suspirar.

-Es que no lo entiendo…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, amor?

-No entiendo que alguien tan increíble como tú esté con alguien como yo, no tiene sentido. Eso me hace pensar que dentro de poco te aburrirás de mí, y te buscaras a otro…

Magnus no pudo más que reírse. Alec se dio la vuelta, enfurruñado.

-Sabía que no debía decírtelo…

El brujo abrazó a su chico por la espalda, sonriente, y se dedicó a acariciar su abdomen por debajo de la camisa del pijama.

-Perdona cariño. Sólo me hizo gracia, no te me enfades. Sabes de sobra que nunca sustituiría a un nefilim tan atractivo como tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque te amo.

-¿Y por qué me amas a mí? No soy nada especial… -respondió Alec, haciendo un mohín. Magnus sonrió al verle y dijo:

-Por eso.

-¿Qué?

El brujo rio suavemente ante lo desconcertado que vio a su novio.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo. Lo adorable que te pones cuando te enfadas -Magnus sonrió ampliamente y besó a Alec en la mejilla. El brujo se quedó apoyado sobre su codo, mirando al menor con ternura y acariciando su cintura provocándole un leve sonrojo-. Hay cientos más, por supuesto. Como que adoro tus ojos azules, me encanta que te sonrojes cuando te beso, que te rías con mis comentarios absurdos, que me ames de esta forma y que cualquier prenda te haga tan irresistiblemente sexy, por ejemplo. Pero la razón principal no es ninguna de esas.

Magnus volvió a sonreír y se sentó sobre Alec, uniendo su frente con la del nefilim.

-La razón más importante –prosiguió el brujo-, es que eres tú, Alexander Lightwood. Que tú me haces sentirme como no lo ha conseguido ninguno de mis anteriores amantes. Al estar contigo, sé que no volveré a estar así con nadie. Me has hecho querer envejecer contigo. Has hecho que replantee toda mi existencia. Antes pensaba que, al tener todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, me enamoraría muchas veces. Unas con más intensidad, otras con menos, qué más da. Pensaba que encontraría varios grandes amores de mi vida. De hecho, pensaba que ya había encontrado a alguno-Magnus sonrió dulcemente y acarició la mejilla de Alec con suavidad-. Pero llegaste tú, un Lightwood, con tus jerséis demasiado usados, esa melena negra despeinada y unos ojos azules que me invitan a perderme en ellos sin temor a no encontrarme, y rompiste todos mis esquemas. Me di cuenta de que no hay, ni habrá, nadie más después. Que no seré capaz de sobrevivir sin ti en este mundo. Ni siquiera sé qué tienes para ser el centro de mi universo. Simplemente… Eres tú.

Alec se quedó perplejo. Magnus suspiró, sonrió de esa forma que solo le sonreía a Alec y besó su frente con suavidad, quitándose de encima del chico y se sentó a su lado.

-No tienes que decir nada ahora, si quieres vamos a dormir…

-M-Magnus, yo… Lo siento… Siento haber desconfiado de ti, soy un imbécil.

El brujo sonrió, y cuando fue a acariciarle la mejilla al Lightwood éste detuvo su mano.

-Espera, espera… ¿Qué es eso de replantearte tu existencia…?

-Bueno, supongo que en algún momento tendría que decírtelo-Magnus suspiró cerrando los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos siguió hablando-. Como ya te he dicho, no soy capaz de imaginar una vida sin ti, así que he decidido que voy a renunciar a mi inmortalidad para poder envejecer a tu lado. Me he pasado las últimas noches descifrando el conjuro.

Magnus respiró hondo y tragó saliva, esperando una reprimenda por parte de Alec, con gritos, reproches, y un novio atractivamente cabreado, pero no hubo nada de eso. El rostro de Alec pasó de sorpresa a la preocupación y finalmente se mezcló con alivio.

-Idiota…

Alec se lanzó hacia Magnus y le abrazó con fuerza, de esa forma que se abraza cuando se tiene la terrible sensación de que no volverás a ver a esa persona, de que se irá y la perderás para siempre. Se separó lentamente del brujo unos instantes después, tan solo unos centímetros.

-Yo… Lo siento, pensaba… Es decir, estaba enfadado porque pensaba que estas noches que tardabas tanto en venir a la cama era porque estabas con alguien más, y por eso llegabas tan cansado… Debiste decirme lo del conjuro antes… Debiste contármelo, eres un idiota…

Magnus estaba en blanco. Definitivamente, era lo último que se esperaba como reacción de Alec.

-Pero… ¿No estás enfadado?

-¿Debería?

-B-bueno, hay muchas personas que pensarían que esto es un suicidio…

-No sé Mag, es tu vida, eres tú quien debe vivirla y como tú quieras, no como quieran los demás. No voy a enfadarme por algo así…

El brujo sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los de su novio.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por entenderme y no enfadarte y gritarme hasta dejarme sordo y hacer que Presidente Miau se escape-ambos sonrieron-. Por ser diferente, quererme y aceptarme tal como soy. Gracias por ser el amor de mi existencia.

Alec suspiró cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa y Magnus depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Cuando éste notó que el beso se alargaba, que su novio acariciaba sus labios con la lengua y que Magnus Junior empezaba a despertar, se colocó sobre Alec lentamente y dejó suaves y excitantes caricias por todo su cuerpo hasta que consiguió arrancarle un gemido. El mayor sonrió. Adoraba hacer gemir a su pequeño, tímido, introvertido y sexy nefilim. Sintió sus inexpertas manos sobre su espalda, y soltó un gemido complacido que hizo jadear al pequeño. Repentinamente, el brujo se separó de su amante y salió de la habitación. Un par de minutos después volvió y se encontró de frente con una expresión desconcertada de parte de Alec que le hizo sonreír lascivamente. Se acercó caminando lentamente, moviendo las caderas de una manera algo exagerada pero que hizo despertar en Alec sus deseos más oscuros, y cerró la puerta de la habitación con un chispeante chasquido de dedos. Seguidamente, sin haber borrado la sonrisa de sus labios, se tumbó en la cama sobre el joven y recorrió todo su cuello con la nariz.

-No me mires así, mi vida… Solo fui a comprobar que Presidente Miau estaba bien lejos en el salón. Sabes que odia los ruidos y esta noche pienso hacerte gritar de placer hasta que te quedes ronco.

Alec le miró fijamente y tragó saliva, notablemente sonrojado, mientras el brujo sonreía. Sabía que cuando decía esa clase de cosas iba en serio. Pero no pudo replicarle, ya que Magnus unió rápidamente sus labios a los de él en un beso, el primero de una inolvidable noche de pasión desenfrenada, gritos de placer, besos, caricias, mordiscos, lametones, muchas otras cosas que no mencionaremos, pero sobre todo amor, un dulce y rebosante amor.

* * *

Muuuuuuuuchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Ya sabéis, quiero saber lo que pensáis. Dejen reviews, que no cuesta y alimenta mi espíritu. Gracias de antemano. Nos leemos.~ 3


End file.
